The present invention relates to a conductive film detector and associated method for detecting the proper conductivity of a conductive film enclosed within a nonconductive substrate or envelope such as the typical conductive film disposed within a fluorescent lamp.
The present method of detecting the presence and level of conductivity of a conductive film enclosed within a nonconductive substrate requires physical contact with the nonconductive substrate. In the case of detecting the conductive film typically found within the envelope of a fluorescent lamp, the requirement for physical contact makes it difficult to detect the conductive film particularly when detection is to occur under dynamic movement of the lamps in sequence past an inspection station. In a lamp processing apparatus the lamp ager provides for a continuous uninterrupted motion of the lamps in sequence and thus the requirement for physical contact to measure conductivity is quite apt to interfere or impede the lamp processing apparatus.